


Everything Is Not OK

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: ABO verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: Sanghyuks first rut doesn't really go as planned





	1. Chapter 1

Sanghyuk's eyes follow his every move around the building, sweat dripping from his back as he feels himself ache.

Shit. This was bad.

He was supposed to be manning the register right now, which did not involve as much brain power as it was taking him that day in particular. The problem was he couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried he still found his eyes straying to the one person that was making today oh so difficult.

Taekwoon bent forward, long body leaning down and handing the ordered drinks to each customer. His face wasn't the most friendly but it wasn't too intimidating either. It was blank but had some subtle softness to it so that patrons did not feel thrown off (something that took the elder a while to master) Sanghyuk watched as the owner of the coffee shop gracefully drifted from table to table, not a single stumble in his step. The cashier let out a burdened sigh, his shirt sticking to his back as he wiped some sweat off his forehead and finally focused on the disgruntled customer in front of him.

He didn't mean to be so....scatterbrained...he usually wasn't like this. Actually most of the time it was he who served orders as well as working at the cash registers, Taekwoon being the one to prepare the food. But the elder had seen how out of it he had been since the morning and taken the responsibility on himself.

What Taekwoon didn't realize was that he was the reason for Sanghyuks behavior.

The young wolf groaned, banging his head on the cash register when he finished taking an old mans order. All it did was cause the money compartment to pop out, slamming into his forehead. Sanghyuk let out a startled yelp, his wolf whimpering as he grabbed the pained area with both hands.

"Sanghyuk!"

Oh no.

Taekwoons concerned voice rang through the cafe as he hurried over to the younger, who at the moment was trying very hard to pretend he was not in searing pain. He keeps his back to Taekwoon, hands still covering the area where he was hit as if applying pressure would make the pain go away. The customers stared in mild interest as the owner fussed over Sanghyuk.

"Hey! Sanghyuk are you ok-will you look at me...!" Taekwoon scolds at him forcing him to turn around so that he could assess the damage. Theres a red bump forming on his head, and Taekwoon releases a squeak, bringing his hands up to grab Sanghyuks face. The touch is jarring, Sanghyuk startling as his entire body erupts in tingles and he has an urge to lunge at his hyung which he barely keeps in. Instead he wrenches away from Taekwoons fingers.

 

"Shit!" He mutters through clenched teeth and its gets even hotter, his head not thinking straight and the strain in his pants is so much more prominent. Taekwoon stares at him wide eyed, hands still in the air from where they had tried to hold him.

"What....are you ok...?" Taekwoon stutters, completely stumped as to why the younger was behaving like this. Sanghyuk shuts his eyes, willing himself to calm down in front of all these people, but his wolf is growling,struggling forward and trying to force its way out. His head begins to throb harder than his dick.

"I-I'm fine hyung its ok I only hit it lightly!" Sanghyuk tries to sound convincing but his voice is trembling and he's starting to feel light headed, Looking around he tries to find a quick escape.

"What do you mean lightly? I saw it hit you really hard!" Taekwoon argues, If the crack against the youngers skull was any indication. Sanghyuk waves his hand walking passed the counter into the back.

"N-no no hyung really its-ow shit," He walks into the door, once again clutching his forehead. "It's fine really. I just...I'm...yea ok..." Pushing passed the doors he quickly makes his way into the bathroom, locking it and stumbling against the opposite wall while his wolf shakes wildly in protest. Sanghyuk takes deep breaths. He shakes some hair away from his forehead, wincing at the pain there as well as where it was on his shoulder from hitting the door. It takes a minute or so but his wolf finally calms down, and the shaking in his chest has simmered into a light rumble. He sighs, pushing off the wall.

The sound of water hitting porcelain soon replaces the silence when he turns on the faucet. One look in the mirror and he already knows the bump will bruise. But that was the least of his worries. Sanghyuk watched himself blinking, the yellow eyes that had shifted colors sometime in the process of Taekwoon touching him. He thought he would be able to control himself but it turned out to be more difficult than he had imagined. A pitiful whine left his throat a feeling of dread falling over him.

It was starting.

*

He didn't really talk about....wolve things with Taekwoon. It wasn't that it was strictly not allowed or something but Taekwoon never asked and Sanghyuk wasn't exactly eager to share. In all honesty it was a part of himself he was ashamed of, one he wanted to hide and was what led him to run away from his pack in the first place.

His father had been proud that Sanghyuk turned out to be an Alpha like himself. Hell Sanghyuk had been proud too because back then all he wanted was to please his dad. His father was the pack leader after all and this meant that Sanghyuk would be able to take care of the pack after him. But that was all before the younger had seen what was expected of Alphas. More so, how Alphas were treated in comparison to the other wolves.

When Sanghyuk had turned 18 his father really started to push the concept of him taking over the pack, putting Sanghyuk under a lot of stressful situations and making him look at things "as if you were pack alpha". But looking at things from the perspective of pack leader didn't seem like it was benefitting the whole pack. It felt like he was only helping things in the other Alpha wolves interests. It wasn't right and he had to draw the line somewhere.

When he refused to kill an omega over a petty theft crime, things took a bad turn. His father had snarled at him, deciding if Sanghyuk wouldn't do it, the pack leader would. But before he could even shift, his son attacked him out of frustration, pushing the man down so hard his head slammed against the tile and he was knocked unconcious.

He had about five seconds advantage over his fathers consultants due to their stunned silence, and shifted before making a break for it through the door. Quickly the rest of the pack ran after him but Sanghyuk had always been a fast wolf.

After running for what had felt like hours, not stopping until he was sure the pack couldn't find him, sanghyuk ended up passing out from exhaustion outside a quaint little coffee shop. When he had awoke, it was to Taekwoons worried face, standing as far from him as he could while he poked at his wolf form with a broom stick. Sanghyuk shifted on to his couch, appearing completely naked and the rest is history.

*

Fast forward 4 years and here he is, living with Taekwoon, helping him with his shop and dealing with his first actual rut in the worst way possible...by trying to ignore it.

He'd had little...urges before,almost as if they were semi ruts. But it was never this bad. Sanghyuk assumed that surrounding himself by humans pushed his wolf side to back, making him rely on that part of his body less and less. Turns out he was wrong, the hormones building up over the years and ultimately reaching a breaking point. His body was searching for some sort of release, deciding that his target would be Taekwoon, and mating with him would make it better since he was the one Sanghyuk was always with.

But Taekwoon wasn't even a wolf. Why did it have to be him?

It's not like he ever even saw his hyung in such a way. Well...maybe. Occasionally...sometimes. More often than he was willing to admit.....but that wasn't the point! He's not even sure where their relationship stands at this point. Taekwoon had taken him in, given him a proper home and asked for something as little as helping around the shop in return. He had only ever been caring towards Sanghyuk and the wolf was sure he was only seen as a younger brother. So anytime certain...thoughts came to mind he pushed it away immediately. His hyung didn't deserve to deal with Sanghyuks weird hormonal needs.

Except it was getting really...really hard. (pun not intented)

His main plan was just to out right avoid complete contact with Taekwoon. If the elder entered the room, Sanghyuk would walk out. If they were sat near each other for dinner, he would stand up and find another seat. They stopped their usual movie nights much to Taekwoons distress, and although the young alpha felt guilty he promised himself he would go back to spending time with Taekwoon when this rut was finally over. Whenever the hell that was. Right now though, he doesn't trust himself to control his urges. Every time he's in the same room as Taekwoon, theres this overwhelming urge to take him, right there on the floor like some cheap porno (Sanghyuk would know, he's very well aquainted with cheap porn). His wolf will howl like some testorone filled creature from the deep, and his knot swells just by looking at his hyung.

He can't even tell Taekwoon either, because it's just way too mortifying. It would also lead to certain conversations straying into the area of feelings and-god forbid- love which he wasn't ready for. Actually he wasn't sure he would ever be ready. If things could go his way he would rather spend the rest of time living with Taekwoon as a slightly bratty roommate who helped around the cafe. That would avoid any trouble in the area of feelings.

Of course things never go his way.

*

Stuff started to, as they eventually would, head south the day Taekwoon brings this guy home. Sanghyuk refuses to admit to it but he may or may not have....barked at him. It sounds bad from the way Taekwoon likes to describe it but in Sanghyuks defense he could smell the phermones on that bastard a mile away it was clear as day to him that he had alternative ideas. What would have happened had Sanghyuk not been there to defend his hyung?

"Seriously! I don't see why you're mad at me, I told you he gave me bad vibes!"

"Sanghyuk he was the health inspector! You don't just bark at people until the leave because they smelled weird!" Sanghyuk pouted, slinking away while mumbling why would a health inspector want to come upstairs if he was only looking at the restaurant. Needless to say another inspector appointment had to be made, and they were sending someone else.

He can't really help it. When he's in rut, he begins to think more with his wolf than with his head. So a lot of his actions tend to be a little...feral at times. (such as barking intimdatingly at certain health inspectors) Sanghyuk thinks he has some sort of decent control during the day but all that flies through the window at night. When he's asleep, its much easier for his wolf to take the reign.

*

"F-fuck..ah! S-S-Sanghyuk!" Taekwoon cried, his hands reaching forward to grab onto Hyuks shoulders as some sort of leverage, the younger not faltering in his pace at all. Sanghyuk adjusts them, pressing his arms into Taekwoons soft thighs so he can push them further apart and hit deeper inside his hyung. Taekwoon jolts when something presses into him just right. His mouth falls open, and he whines.

"Again! Sh-shit there! again!" Sanghyuk complies, fucking into that exact same spot over and over again as he watched Taekwoon lose his mind beneath him. Sanghyuk leans down, running his tongue over the elders shoulder before biting down on it, hard. Taekwoon moans, back arching a little at the sting. It's all so intense at the moment and he really can't reply, all his words coming out in slurs. He manages to whine "Hyung...so-so good" before focusing once again on how Taekwoon sucks him in.

Sanghyuk feels his wolf growl, looking down at where they connect, his cock moving in and out of Taekwoon so rapidly. It makes his mind spin, and his knot swell, finally filling up and stretching Taekwoon around his cock. The elder whimpers at being so full, and Sanghyuk really can't believe he's so lucky to see his hyung like this, vulnerable and spread out on the cafes kitchen counter-

wait the cafe's kitchen counter?

Sanghyuk furrows his eyebrows, interrupting his own inner monologue and slowing his thrusts. Yes the cafe's kitchen counter. He thinks to himself, nodding and moving his hips at a faster pace. He feels Taekwoon shudder beneath him.

Hold on...but Taekwoon hates mess on his kitchen counter

Was his own mind this annoying? Who cares if he hates mess on the counter!

That means he would never let you-oh my god!

Suddenly Taekwoons beautiful face, contorted with pleasure is gone, replaced by Sanghyuks fathers who's looking at him with wide angry eyes.

"Think about the pack!"

Sanghyuk's eyes fly open, and he gasps wishing for anything to bleach his corneas of what his own mind made him witness. He's breathing hard, trying to take in his surroundings when he realizes two issues. 1) He is very hard. No surprise there. 2) He was currently not in his own room, but in Taekwoons. On Taekwoons bed. Hovering right above Taekwoons sleeping body.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit" He whispers to himself as he tries to move one of the hands the rest beside Taekwoons head. The bed releases an earth shattering creak and Sanghyuk winces. Taekwoon shuffles in his sleep, adjusting a bit but not waking up. The younger lets a out a relieved sigh while internally cursing his wolf for bringing him here.

Since he was basically stuck in that place he takes a moment to study his hyung, face softening at Taekwoons unguarded expression.Taekwoons cheek was smushed against one pillow and he let out calm little puffs of air every now and then. (Sanghyuk couldn't help but think it was terribly cute). The cafe owner seemed so much more at ease while he was asleep, no worry clouding his features. It was nice to see him resting. After all, Sanghyuk had been somewhat disregarding his responsibilities lately so Taekwoon had more work to do around the shop. He really had to make sure he worked double time once this rut was over.

His arms started to strain, reminding him of the position he was currently in. Very slowly, Sanghyuk begins to move himself. Starting with one arm, he brings it over Taekwoons head, to the edge of the bed. He shuffles his leg, attempting to move it off bed, but ends up getting caught in the covers. In one horrifying motion he trips, nearly falling straight into the elders chest before he manages to stop himself. Sanghyuk stays motionless for a very long time; nose millimeters from the elders body, and every time Taekwoon exhales, it brushes against the tip.

A few more moments pass before Sanghyuk works up the courage to once again get up, this time successfully slipping from the bed. He lets out a relieved sigh, before scurrying back to his own room.

*

This is far worse than what he could imagine.

The next night he finds himself once again in Taekwoons room, but not on his bed. He's standing on the side of the bed. Just watching.

With a hand down his shorts, of course.

Sanghyuk's breath comes out in brief little huffs, every now and then a whine slips passed his lips and he has to bit his fist to keep the noises at bay. He throws his head back, the hand that fists his cock moving faster. He retracts his hand for a moment, pulling it up to his face and licking it with the flat of his tongue before plunging it back into his boxers to grab himself once again. It makes him shiver, and he swipes the beaded precome at the tip to bring around the rest of his shaft.

Taekwoon sleeps completely oblivious in front of him and the younger can't help but conjure the most filthy of images in his mind. Taekwoon underneath him, begging for his knot, pushing his hips back against Sanghyuks own to get him deeper. Or even Taekwoon on his knees, looking up at him with pretty almond eyes, asking him nicely please hyukkie can I have it in my mouth? His interrupted dream the night before did nothing to halt his attraction towards and completely dominate the elder, instead he found himself desiring him even more. Which was why he couldn't stop his body from leading him here the second night in a row.

He takes a deep breath, inhaling his hyungs sent and that makes his cock pulsate in his hold. His knot starts to fill. Sanghyuk groans, bringing another hand down to play with his balls, cupping and pulling them at the same time. His shorts soon become a hassle so instead he pushes them down to pool at his feet, the new freedom allowing him to thrust into his own fist very easily.

It only takes a few more seconds and then he's seeing white, body stiffening as he comes hard. The orgasm is forceful and it causes his entire body to quake as ribbons of white shoot out from his cock. He tries to catch it all in the palm of his hand, but some of it drips through his fingers, and a spit of come shoots passed his palm, flying through the air like a majestic white bird only to land with a splat across Taekwoons cheek.

In that moment Sanghyuk physically feels his soul leave his body.

Taekwoon shifts a little a soft slew of mumbles leaving his parted lips. Apart from that however he gives no indication of waking up and Sanghyuk thinks that the wolf based gods must really be in his favor for once.

He immediately pulls his shorts up, grabbing a tissue from Taekwoons bedside drawer to wipe the spunk off his hands. He's about to get another tissue for Taekwoons face when he accidentally bumps his hand onto an object. Taekwoons large, much too heavy alarm clock tumbles over the edge of the drawer and onto the carpet. It wasn't the sound of the timer hitting the ground that disrupted the nights silence, but rather the ear piercing shriek Sanghyuk released when it landed on his big toe.

For what it was worth, Taekwoon at least didn't startle awake. It almost seemed like he had not heard anything, and Sanghyuk held his breath. But a moment passed and his relaxed eyebrows began to furrow. The elder man sniffs a little before his eyes lazily open halfway.

"Sanghyuk-ah?" Taekwoon blinks at him, eyes still hooded and sleep heavy as he moves to sit up. The blanket pools around his waist. Taekwoons large white t-shirt pulls a little off his shoulder, and he has to push his fluffed up hair out of his eyes. He yawns."Hyuk..? Whats wrong?"

Sanghyuk thinks its unfair that Taekwoon still manages to look utterly adorable with jizz trailing down his face, but he won't comment on it because somehow Taekwoon hasn't noticed that it was there. Instead he watches the younger in a daze, mind still not quite awake.

"I...uh..." He really has no explanation for this, one that he could be able to tell Taekwoon. The older frowns at him.

"Whats wrong? Did you have a nightm-" Taekwoon can't finish his sentence because in the next second Sanghyuk slaps him across the face, effectively wiping whatever cum was on his cheek away with a tissue in his palm.

HYUNGPLEASEFORGIVEMEOHGODOHGODOHGOD

Taekwoon must really be sleepy because instead of kicking his ass like Sanghyuk imagined the elder just cups his,now cumless,cheek and...pouts at him?

"Oww...." He whines and the younger feels 1000x worse. "W-what was that for!" Taekwoon cries at him and his face looks betrayed as well as confused. Sanghyuk's eyes dart around the room anxiously, trying to think of some sort of solution.

"I...you....hy-hyung you were-you were so loud!" He announces, and Taekwoon stares at him like he's insane.

"I was sleeping! What's wrong with you-" Sanghyuk cuts him off, nervously waggling a finger in his face.

"No no no hyung even then...you were uh...sleep talking...and I was bothered."

Was this really the best he could come up with?

He must have really hit the poor man because Taekwoon seems to think it over as it if it made sense.

"Sleep....talking?" He asks, and his head cocks to the side cutely- Not the time hyuk!

"Yea...uh a lot...it was really loud and you were...you cursed." This was really becoming more and more of a reach.

"Cursing?" Taekwoon looks at him skeptically and Sanghyuk nods slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Yeah it was really...vulgar." Taekwoon frowns at him.

"Really?"

"Mhm...you said some offensive things hyung it I felt...p-personally insulted." He is officially the worst human being on the planet. Taekwoon looks horrified at the thought of offending him, eyes widening.

"I d-did? I'm so sorry hyuk-ah I really didn't mean to." The older man sits up, grabbing at Sanghyuks arm. Tingles shoot down his spine and he reminds himself he needs to get the hell out of there.

"Its fine hyung really. I'm sure it will sop now-" He tries to pry his arm away.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Taekwoon asks, and theres a hint of desperation in the elders tone that tugs at his heart strings. "Is it because I've been hurting you Hyuk-ah? I need to know what I did wrong." His voice is trembling a little and Sanghyuk needs to leave now.

"Its...its not that hyung...this isn't your fault." He mutters gently. Taekwoon searches his eyes, as if the answer was in there.

"Then...why..." He manages to pull the elders hands off of him but its hard to bring is body to move away. Sanghyuk takes a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry hyung. Just go back to bed." Taekwoon looks like he's about to press forward but he quickly leaves the room, going to his own and locking the door shut.

*

He gets cornered the very next morning. Sanghyuk expected this, really it would only be a matter of time that Taekwoon came to his senses.

"We need to talk." Sanghyuk gulps. Taekwoons hands lay flat on either side of hyuks head against the wall. Even though Sanghyuk had grown to be a decent amount taller than his hyung Taekwoon had no problem seeming intimidating while staring up at him.

His wolf growled, it felt threatened being cornered and Sanghyuk knew that if they stayed any longer in this position things would get ugly.

"What do you mean hyung." He tries to appear nonchalant even though his entire form is buzzing, maneuvering to duck underneath Taekwoons arm and escape. The elder grabs his shoulder, pushing him against the wall once again. His wolf snarls.

"Stop it. I want to know what's wrong. I need to." He would feel guilty about the way his hyungs voice cracked but he was trying to get his wolf under control as his instincts went haywire. It was currently fighting between threatened and aroused.

"I told you last night-"

"Last night didn't make sense don't bullshit me." Taekwoon cuts him off.

"There you go with the cursing again." He mumbles and the elder glares at him. Taekwoon takes a deep breath, releasing a sigh as his shoulders sag a little.

"Sanghyuk why have you been avoiding me? I need to know because I'm the person who takes care of you. I'm in charge of you." Oh wow his wolf really didn't like the sound of that. Neither did he really. He only cares because you're his burden.

"I don't want you to be hurting all by yourself." Taekwoons voice comes out softer than usual, but his grip is still tight, challenging. He doesn't plan on letting up soon. Sanghyuk feels his wolf huff, feels it paw at the ground.

"Look...hyung. Its...its like a wolf thing and it would really be better if we spoke about this somewhere else." His hands rest at his side, curling into fists as he tries to resist the urge to push back, to retaliate.

"Wolf thing...." Taekwoon mumbles. Suddenly his face seems to turn a little pink, and he avoids eye contact with Sanghyuk.

"Hyung...?"

"I..." Taekwoon coughs. "I was...was doing some research on...wolf..things..."

Oh no.

Taekwoon seems to debate if he should go further, all the previous fire in his eyes gone.

"Sanghyuk...uhm..." He begins, "are you...I mean...uhm are you...t-towards me..."

Two things happen in the next moment.

The first, Taekwoon looks at him in the eyes with a beet red face and asks, "Are you in heat?".

The second, Sanghyuks wolf finally loses its shit, and it pushes forward with a growl that rips from his own throat and causes him to grab at his hyungs arm and push them both to the floor.

It happened in a matter a of seconds and when he manages to push the alpha back and get control of himself, Taekwoon is under him as his body cages the elder to the carpet. His black hair fans across the ground as he stares at him in shock. He can feel Taekwoon tremble a little in fear beneath him and in the back of his mind Sanghyuk wonders if he's finally become the monster his father had hoped him to be.

"Y-you're eyes..." Taekwoon barely whispers as Sanghyuk pants above him. They must be yellow...the wolf had more control now.

He wants to get up and apologize, but now that he had Taekwoon where his body had wanted him the wolf refused to let go. It stopped seeing him as a threat from when it had been cornered and went back to targeting him as a potential mate.

"Hyung..." He groans and he can't stop himself from leaning down, nosing along the elders neck and breathing in his scent. Taekwoon squeaks at that, squirming a little beneath him. 

"S-Sanghyuk?"

"You need..." Hyuk pants trying to keep some distance, but it was hard because he was finally finally getting what he needed. "You need to tell him you don't want it."

The wolf stops at clear signs up resistance. Although Omegas had trouble resisting their alphas, Taekwoon was not a wolf and could easily say no.

"Him?" Taekwoon lies still beneath him, trying to stay calm. He's a little frightened but more than that he's curious. Sanghyuk nods, breathing on his shoulder.

"Hyung its not...like....when you were....researching and you saw about....about the heats. Did you uh...did you see anything about the other o-one..." He mumbles. Might as well come clean.

"Other one...?" A hand comes and run fingers through his hair slowly. Sanghyuk hadn't noticed he was shaking. "Oh." There seems to be realization in Taekwoons voice.

"Oh..th-that one. The...the r-r..." He nods before the elder could finish, feeling his face on fire. Slowly Sanghyuk pulls away from his shoulder to look at the elders face. Taekwoon is just as red as he probably is, eyes avoiding his own. "So you mean...you...you want to....to me....?" Taekwoon manages to look at him, wriggling in his place and Sanghyuk nods defeated.

" We don't have to I just...its what the wolf wants and I have to deal with it..."

"What do you want then?" The question catches him off guard and Sanghyuk stills. Taekwoons still avoiding his gaze, biting his lip in embarrassment.

"What?" Taekwoon takes a deep breath.

"Do...do you want it...as well?" He whispers. Do you want me as well?

Sanghyuk's breath hitches and he looks down at Taekwoon under him. With his pretty eyes and dorky smiles, he was the only home Sanghyuk had ever had. Of course he wanted him.

"I....yes...I really do. I...sorry hyung its my fault." He sighs, still stuck in his place. Taekwoon only shakes his head, a small smile forming on his lips as he caresses his face.

"Its ok hyuk-ah." He soothes. His face is still dusted pink a shy laugh leaving him. "I want it too."

*

They somehow managed to stumble into his bedroom without too many personal injuries, lips attached to each other in a frenzy. Sanghyuk can't stop himself, acting purely on hormones now as he backs Taekwoon onto his bed before crawling over him. Taekwoon gasps beneath him, the sound going straight to his cock. He would be still dazed over the fact that his hyung liked him back, but the hands that were pulling down his shorts and grasping his half hard cock convinced him to act now think later.

"Fuck, hyung..." He groaned, thrusting into the elders hand. Taekwoon watched his cock swell bigger and bigger making his own palm spread wider to accomodate his girth. He doesn't mean to whimper, spreading his legs wide and bringing Sanghyuk back down to kiss him.

They moan into each others mouths, Sanghyuk bringing his own shaky hands down to pull off Taekwoons sweat pants, flinging them somewhere in the room. Taekwoon wasn't wearing underwear, his cock hard and curved upward, dripping precome onto his white sleep shirt.

He leans down, pushing his hips against Taekwoons and hissing at the feeling of their lengths rubbing together. The were both dripping, making it easier to grind against each other without any troublesome articles of clothing to hinder them. Sanghyuks wolf is going crazy, finally able to have what its been desiring the passed few days and he thrusts faster, swooping down to mark all over Taekwoons body. Taekwoon yelps as the alpha nips at his skin, back arching at the pleasurable sting. Sanghyuk mouth covers one a nipple, pushing down at it with the tip of his tongue making the elder choke.

"A-Ah S-Sang..." The alpha brings another hand up to toy with the other nipple, pinching it between his fingers and causing the older man to yelp at its sensitivity. He plays with them for a few more moments, just to draw the needy sounds from Taekwoons lips before he lets up sitting back. They only just began and Taekwoons already covered in marks, skin littered in purple and blue that looked pretty against the flushed pink.

His wolf whines impatiently, reminding him of his task at hand.

"We..." Taekwoon pants. "W-we need l-lube..." He's about to motion towards his bedside drawer when Sanghyuk catches him off guard, sinking down his body and in between his legs. "What are youu- oh my god!"

Taekwoons hands fly into the youngers hair, grasping at the brown locks as Sanghyuk licks across his rim using the flat of his tongue. He goes agonizingly slow, moving his entire head with his mouth and Taekwoon has to hold back his shriek.

"H-holy shit...Hyuk!" He whimpers, knees turning towards each other at the strange feeling. Sanghyuk looks up at him for a moment, their gazes locking and it seems like the younger really isn't himself at the moment, eyes bright yellow and dilated. Taekwoon swallows, watching as he ducks back down, this time pushing his tongue into Taekwoons hole. Taekwoon squeaks at the intrusion, legs beginning to feel like jelly as Sanghyuk moves his tongue in and out of his body. It sends little tingles up his spine, pleasurable jolts that make him shiver.

Sanghyuk moves faster, trying to relax his hyung. He pulls back, sticking two fingers into his mouth and covering them with saliva. Bringing them between Taekwoons legs, he plunges both in at the same time, watching fascinated as Taekwoon takes them right in. He takes a moment to spread both fingers wide apart, then starts to push them in and out slowly, watching Taekwoons face for reactions. The elder man moans, legs spreading more and inviting him in. Sanghyuk picks up the pace, thrusting his fingers in faster.

The youngers fingers rub against his walls harshly, and suddenly Taekwoon jolts when something is touched inside of him that has him seeing stars.

"Jesus-! There...shit again!" He wails, head lolling around at the intimate touch. Sanghyuk hums at the newfound information, pushing deep to press his fingers in that exact spot and rubbing into it. "Fuck fuck fuck! Yes Sanghyuk please...please!" Taekwoon babbles beneath him.

He never knew his hyung could get so loud, but it was a welcomed change from Taekwoons usual soft way of speaking. He keeps pressing, fingers curling and eventually Taekwoon comes with his back arching off the bed and a high pitched whine leaving his pink lips. He falls back against the mattress, dazed and so so perfect in Sanghyuks eyes that he actually stops for a moment to appreciate him.

Only for a moment though, because his wolf won't let him wait any longer.

When its apparent that Taekwoons stretched well enough, Sanghyuk pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets as the elder twitches from over stimulation. Still he doesn't resist when Sanghyuk experimentally runs his cock head against Taekwoons hole, letting it catch against the rim. Instead he nods, pushing back against Sanghyuk, grinding the youngers growing cock between his cheeks. Sanghyuk moans out loud at the feeling, throwing his head back he grinds back, relishing in it for a second before ever so slowly, he pushes in.

Even with all the preparation, the stretch still burns and Taekwoon has to clench his teeth to keep his whimpers at bay. Eyes shut wide he's caught off guard when Sanghyuk leans down, peppering kisses across his face.

"Sorry...it hurts right? Sorry sorry, its gonna be over soon." He says somewhat awkwardly. Taekwoon opens his eyes, not realizing that they had watered a little and offers a smile.

"Are you comforting me?" He teases. "That's new." Sanghyuk just snorts, sticking his tongue out at him, and ah, theres the idiot he fell in love with.

Taekwoon takes a minute more to adjust, shuddering at the feeling of Sanghyuks cock moving inside of him before taking a deep breath and nodding that he was ready.

Cautiously, Sanghyuk pulls out and then with the same amount of care pushes back in. Taekwoon groans loudly, his head falling back and Sanghyuk can see that he's getting hard again. He keeps his pace steady, not trying to go too fast at the moment, just relishing in the way Taekwoon sucks him in.

When Taekwoon slaps at his side, silently telling him to go faster, he agrees with enthusiasm. From there, he makes hard fast thrusts, fully letting his wolf take over as he fucks into Taekwoon continuously. It doesn't take long for the older man to become a mess, Sanghyuks cock constantly brushing against his prostrate, getting bigger and bigger and stretching him so so much. Sanghyuk grabs at his thighs, fingers digging into them so hard they'll surely bruise. He pushes at Taekwoons legs, making his thighs press against his stomach so that his knees are on either side of his head. Somehow it makes him go even deeper, pushing directly against Taekwoons prostrate. The noises the elder makes are completely filthy, so loud he's sure the neighbors in the next building could hear but neither of them care. Sanghyuk pushes harder, deeper, making sure Taekwoon can feel him in his bones.

Taekwoon looks down. "Shit..." He whines "Shit I can see you pushing in me like this...." And its true, he can't help but watch how quickly Sanghyuks cock pushes in and out of his ass. It feels so dirty and somehow turns him on even more. Sanghyuk hums, sucking a hickey into his thigh, hips not faltering. Taekwoon looks blissed out, completely out of control of his own body and what he feels. Its gives him an odd sense of satisfaction that he did that. He was the one who made such a mess out of his hyung, no one else but he could do this to Taekwoon. To his mate.

"Hyuk-Hyuk-ah...I'm g-gonna come again..." Taekwoon cries, and Sanghyuk thrusts harder, hands flying down to tug at the elders cock. Taekwoon yells a little, struggling between pressing his ass against Sanghyuks hips and canting his hips into Sanghyuks hold. It becomes too much, overwhelming amounts of pleasure wash over him, rendering him utterly incapable of even the simplest of speech. He orgasms with a shrill cry for the second time.

"Fuck...hyung I'm close too...' Sanghyuk whines, and he's about to pull out but Taekwoon pushes his legs forward, crossing them behind his back.

"No....!" He whines, voice soft and tired, shivering with every thrust of Sanghyuks cock in his over stimulated body. "Please...I want it inside..." He begs quietly, and honestly who is Sanghyuk to say no to that?

Two more thrusts and he orgasms, Taekwoon squirming beneath him. Theres so much cum, a weeks worth of tension that's finally being release and when its over Sanghyuk feels it, feels his knot swell.

Taekwoon feels it too, letting out a small groan from the stretch but otherwise he feels pretty peachy. After Sanghyuk does as much of a cleanup as he can in his...position, he lays them down so that Taekwoon is back is pressed against his chest and his arm rests over the other waist. From there he can bury his head in Taekwoons hair, his wolf content in inhaling such a comforting scent.

They stay there together happily. It feels nice, this weird sense of belonging and Sanghyuk realizes he had nothing to worry about in the first place.

 


	2. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon dreams about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its literally just some smut lmao. the ending is kinda sudden bc thats just how spur of the moment it was  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sanghyuk openly groaned against Taekwoons lips, arms snaking around the older mans waist to bring him in closer. Taekwoon kisses him in fervor, completely different from how he usually acts when they’re intimate. It had caught him off guard, when the man had suddenly embraced him, straddling his thighs on the couch and pushing their lips together. Of course Sanghyuk wasn’t complaining, his wolf yipping happily in the back of his mind. They kissed passionately for a few more moments, before Taekwoon was breaking away, eyes glazed and a line of spit connecting between them. He breathes deeply, leaning in close and pecking soft quick kisses against Sanghyuks lips when he begins to speak.

“I…” Peck. “Had a dream about…you…last night-” Peck. “-About us.”

Sanghyuk outwardly moans, completely unabashed as he feels himself harden. He manages to squeak a “what happened.” As Taekwoon began to nuzzle him beneath his jaw, trailing down his neck like Sanghyuk would. He goes lower, and lower, slipping from his perch on Sanghyuks thighs to rest on his knees, between the young alphas legs. Taekwoon then looks up at him, panting and theres embarrassment all over his face.

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk wants to reach down ask him what’s wrong but Taekwoon grasps both his knees, pushing his legs apart further and stopping him.

“We were..like this….” He leans in closer, nuzzling at Sanghyuks crotch before looking back at him, glassy eyed. Sanghyuk is at the ends of his wits, fingers clawing at the couch fabric and hes half afraid his claws will come out. “And what?”

Taekwoon parts his lips, as if he wants to say something but then a wave of shame overtakes his features, causing him to avert his eyes. The unintentional display of submission causes Sanghyuks alpha to push forward. He feels his chest rumble.

“Taekwoon.” He speaks firmly, watching how his hyungs body trembles from it. “I can’t read your mind.” The authority in his voice causes Taekwoon to whimper for a second, before the man recollects himself and looks back at him. His face a much darker red now, and he struggles not to stumble on his words.

“I…I had you…i-in my m-m-mouth….” Taekwoon looks completely humiliated and Sanghyuk himself feels his face flush pink. The burst of confidence is gone as fast as it came, something that happens quite often in these situations. Sanghyuk doesn’t mind though, he’d rather be with Taekwoon when he was fully himself.

“You…mean my kn-knot?” He stutters. Taekwoon nods, unable to face him.

Fuck.

-

They’re both quite slow, pink tinged cheeks and shy actions. Taekwoon pulls his cock out of his jeans carefully, constantly looking up at him for validation and that alone makes Sanghyuk twitch. They breathe heavily and slowly, his hyung takes him into his mouth. Taekwoon has never done this before, but he tries to go by what he thinks feels good, starting off by lightly suckling Sanghyuks head. It makes to younger hiss, scratching at the couch. Taekwoon feels something akin to satisfaction at the thought of making Sanghyuk feel good, and looks up to watch his reactions as he experimentally takes him in deeper.

Sanghyuk sucks his breath in at the wet warmth surrounding his cock, eyes locking with Taekwoons. He feels himself swell at the way his hyung looks between his knees. A gasp leaves him when Taekwoon goes deeper, covering his entire cock with saliva before coming back up. He does it again, this time faster and swallows. Sanghyuks sure he sees starts, his knot getting bigger and bigger.

They keep that pace for a while, gradually getting faster and Sanghyuk didn’t even realize he had started thrusting. He only drew back when his hands felt the softness of Taekwoons hair, and it hit him that he was about to grab on to the dark locks. He pulls back immediately, and Taekwoon coughs, gagging a little.

“Shit! Sorry sorry! Are you ok Taekwoon.” He grabs on to the others shoulders, checking for damage. Taekwoon’s eyes are watered a little and he lets out a small cough before shaking his head.

“No…it’s…it was fine…” He starts, once again looking away. Sanghyuk gawks at him.

“But-”

“I-I liked it.” He mumbles, hair falling into his eyes. It takes a moment to process what he meant but then the younger squeaks out a small “Oh..” pulling back to how he was originally sitting. “Y-you…sure?”

“Y-yea…” Taekwoon nods, leaning down again between his thighs. He brings his hands up to hold Sanghyuks own and guide them to his hair.

“Please…”

Sanghyuk hesitantly grabs the black tresses, running his fingers through them as Taekwoon takes him in his mouth once again.

With free reign, Taekwoon allows Sanghyuk to guide him, and push his head further down Sanghyuks cock. The younger was scared at first, but after a particular hard thrust of his own hips Taekwoon released a filthy whine, shining eyes looking to his own. He really did like it.

Slowly his alpha starts to come out, and Sanghyuk moves faster, pushing his hips and pulling Taekwoons hair so that he gags on his knot, feeling how it gets wider and wider. At some point Taekwoon had unbuttoned his own jeans, hard cock leaking against his stomach as he tugs at it with both hands.

Taekwoon mewls, pink lips stretched obscenely wide and it gets to the point where his mouth won’t fit anymore and he has to draw back. Instead he starts to lick across the taut skin, lewdly dragging the flat of his tongue until it reaches the course curly hair. He sucks at randoms parts of Sanghyuks engorged length before coming back up, pushing the tip of his tongue between the slit and lapping at the warm precome that was there. The younger curses, bucking his hips in the air.

“Shit shit Taekwoon! Taek-Taekwoo- I’m gonna c-cum…” Sanghyuk whines, feeling warmth in the pit of his stomach growing bigger and bigger. He grabs the back of Taekwoons head, pushing his mouth back on it so that the mans lips barely fit around his head. And Taekwoon sucks in, causing something to break inside Sanghyuk. He cums hard, thick white ribbons shoot of his cock and into Taekwoons small mouth. Theres so much that it begins to spill out, dripping from the elder mans skin along with his own saliva. Taekwoon is a mess, tears dripping down rosy cheeks, and his own cum splattered across his shirt and hand, while Sanghyuks cum drips down the floor. Slowly, while keeping hazy eye contact Taekwoon swallows. Sanghyuk feels his alpha whine, the urge to knot Taekwoon is so strong, despite the fact that his dick was still swollen at the moment. Taekwoon pulls at his pants, pulling them down and discarding them somewhere to the floor before doing the same to his own.

Sanghyuk grabs his arms, pulling him up and into his chest, while he falls back into the couch. His still swollen knot presses against Taekwoon’s thigh, causing the alpha to wince, but only for a moment. Their lips reconnect, something primal and filthy in Sanghyuks being makes him lap up whats left of his own fluids.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on here before so I thought I should give it a try. I'm having a little trouble w the formatting tho :0  
> tumblr: Leohyukprincess  
> twitter: @notvixx


End file.
